Love on the Hill
by Fighter-kun
Summary: Arrancars have showed up again, and Ichigo got into a fight. After the fight, Renji founds him wounded, and depressed. RenjiXIchigo, shonen-ai oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, and thank God for it, 'cos I probaply would have ruined the hole story a very long time ago...

A/N:My native language is not english, so I would appreciate if you would tell me, if there are any misspellings or something else you find weird. Thank you!

* * *

**Love on the Hill**

The boy was alone, under a big maple-tree. He was completely beated up, clothes ripped and his own blood all over hisbody.He had hidden his face behind his hands, like he was ashamed. He heard the steps of a red-headedman coming to him, but he didnt make a move.

"Oi, Ichigo?", he heard the soft voice of the comer. "Are you allright?",Renji asked from the orange-haired boy. Ichigo glared at him between the gap of his fingers, but didnt say a thing. "You've been fighting with that Grimmjow-bastard again, huh?", the red-head didnt get an answer, but it didnt matter. He could gues it without Ichigo telling him.

There was a short silence between them, untill Ichigo leaned closer to Renji, and rested himself against the older mans warm chest. He placed his head on the others shoulder, and let a small sigh come out of his mouth. Renji smiled and put his arms around the smaller boy. He caressed the spiky-haired head tenderly. "Does it still hurt?", he whispered to the others ear. Ichigo couldnt resist his body shivering as he felt red-heads breath on his bare neck. Even now he didnt say a single word, just closed his eyes, hid his face by pushing it against Renjis shoulder, and grapped the reds clothes thighter into his own fingers. Still smiling, Renji lowered his head and mumbled with a low voice: "Let me ease your pain." The red heard a small moan escape from the substitute shinigamis lips, as he licked gently Ichigos wounded neck. Renji felt this over floating feeling of wanting to protect his own Strawberry boy, though he knew, that if it would be a real fight, the protector would be this young boy, not the older one.

"_Woah, Ichigos getting stronger day by day, I just cant anymore believe it! Even captain Kempachi wants to test him every time he comes to Soul Society._" The memory of Ichigos last visit made Renji smile. But then he felt Ichigos body flich, Renji had hold him a bit too hard. Right away he loosened his hold. Ichigos wounds only prooved how powerfull their new enemy was. But right now it was not time to think about Arrancars. He needed Ichigo to relax a bit, 'cos every time the orange had lost to Grimmjow, he felt really depressed. Renji was the only one hwo could take his thuoghts of from that bastard, and he had a plan. He pushed the younger man a bit farther away, so that he could see his face.

They stared at each others eyes, and both of them could only see a deep love in those. Renji pulled the other closer again, and placed his lips upon Ichigos. It was a small and gentle kiss. They stared at each others again, but then Ichigo lowered his head and closed his eyes. Again it was the tattooed mans turn to sigh.

He wraped one of his hands around the orange. With the other hand he took Ichigos chin and raised his head. Now they dived into a deeper kiss than the first was. They felt like they were melting into that love, but either one didnt pull of, it felt just too amazing for that. Ichigo felt Renjis tongue carefully slipping into his mouth, and satisfied he opened his lips more, so that the other could start his exploration into his mouth. When he finally felt like he couldnt stand anymore, Ichigo pulled off to gasp some air. They both were panting after a passionate kiss, and just leaned against each others for awhile. Renji placed a small peck on Ichigos forehead. "Come on, lets go home to take care rest of your wounds", he smiled warmly. As Ichigo nodded, they grapped each others hands, and silently started walking down the hill.

* * *

A/N:So here you go, my very first fanfiction. I cant help but feel a bit proud of it, but should I, that can only YOU tell. So, will you plese be an angel and leave a little review? 3 Thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
